


山原的爱人

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 城之内翼要出嫁了，嫁给山原的神明。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	山原的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 内含 abo 和亲 偏女性化描写  
> ooc 自由心证的其他cp  
> 食用愉快

1  
城之内家次子要出嫁了，对方是远在中部的大城，八王子城的城主，黑泽光。  
作为城之内城的城主，也是城之内家的大儿子的城之内裕贵对这门亲事并不赞同。  
这是一门武断的婚事。  
八王子城的实力相当强盛，新任城主黑泽光继任后不久便以风卷残云的速度吞并了好几座周围的城池，作为下一个可能的目标，为了免于被灭城的风险，城之内裕贵不得不向黑泽光俯首，以求安定。  
“好，没问题。”  
黑泽光是一个通情达理的征服者，他爽快地答应，开口给出自己的要求。  
作为安定的代价，城之内家唯一的omega，城之内翼，必须代表他的家族与自己和亲。  
城之内裕贵对于这个命令极为不满，如果可以，城之内裕贵并不希望城之内翼前去和亲。  
八王子城太远，翼很少出远门，身体也不太好，虽快马加鞭，长途跋涉肯定会有影响；城之内家对八王子城了解甚少，那个城对他们来说就是一团迷雾。  
一切都是未知的，危险的。  
城之内裕贵平素最疼他的二弟，在这点之上，他有千百个不愿意。而城之内家的其余几兄弟，也非常反对这个决定。  
黑泽光不表态，他挑眉，拔出刀鞘指向城之内城的方向。  
事已至此，他们已没有退路。于是裕贵不得不硬着头皮，答应了这个无论如何，都不能用合理来形容的交换请求。当他把这个残酷的决定转告给城之内翼的时候，刚刚结束发情期的少年迎着朝阳坐在后院，翻动书页的动作慢了两拍，茂密的睫毛被光拨弄，颔首默不作声。  
他的二弟其实是一个很温柔的人。  
城之内翼分化得早，受家庭以及常年深居内城少与外人接触的影响，翼是一个看似不近人情，实则性情温和，心思细腻敏感的人。说来也很奇怪，除了次子翼，城之内家其余都是不折不扣的alpha。甚至年纪尚小，不过13的末子亮，也已经开始有了分化为alpha的前兆。  
城之内翼的挚友昴曾在翼第一次发情期结束后问他：“为什么你家就你一个omega？嘛，无所谓啦，我是alpha，以后我罩你。”  
“我也不知道。”城之内翼有些累了，他才洗浴完，吃了点昴带来的团子，打起精神来聊天，“挺好的，我家这堆alpha天天打架，正好我能劝劝他们。而且我也能劝你做事不要冲动啊。”  
“哪有……”  
彼时的城之内裕贵结束公务，在侍女引导下来到城之内翼的房间外，嗅着少见的甜麝香，听着这番沉默。  
他想了想，终究没有推开门，只是吩咐侍女退下，自己也离开了房门。  
这个问题的答案很简单。  
因为城之内翼根本就不是城之内家的血肉，他原本应该是早已没落的贵族，今井家的次子。  
今井翼出生时正值旧藤泽内乱，作为城中望族的今井家自然也没能幸免于难，今井夫妇没办法照顾到这个尚在襁褓的孩子，于是只得把次子翼先从名义上过寄给城之内城的城主，旧友城之内武男。  
小的时候翼仍是在元家长大，不过自小被灌输的，都是他是城之内家寄养在今井家的养子。  
城之内武男隐居得早，知晓这个秘密的如今只有大哥城之内裕贵，而他将这个秘密吞进了胃里。  
城之内翼说的并没有错，城之内家五个alpha，呆在一起一言不合随时都有火药爆发的危险。在这个时候，作为omega的他就能进行一种调节平衡。  
不过可惜的是，这样的平衡被打破了，被一个名叫黑泽光的外来人打破。

2  
城之内裕贵推开城之内翼的卧寝门时，他的二弟正坐在镜子前梳理头发。  
城之内翼今天换了一身庄重的白无垢，平时老是盖住眼睛的刘海剪短了，露出了那双明亮的猫眼，正被棉帽遮蔽。  
裕贵还从来没有见过翼这般盛装打扮的模样，一时看得发愣。  
如果不是使者正等在殿内，裕贵很想抱住他的弟弟，城之内翼的发间总会有清甜的枫糖与缠绵的白麝香，继任城主后的裕贵有很长一段时间失眠，翼就坐在他的身边，也不说话，各自做自己的事情，这样的香味总能让他放松。  
他想问翼，今天要不要一起去散散步？出太阳了哦。最近天气总是下雨，难得出门走一走也不错呢。  
无暇的白在太阳的照射一定非常美好。  
最小的弟弟亮也在屋里，他背靠着二哥，头深深埋进膝盖，在听到声响的时候抬起来。  
“收拾好了？”  
亮的眼睛红红的，一看就是才哭过。闻言回过头的城之内翼被棉帽遮住脸，表情也不太好，琥珀色的眼瞳隐约有光。  
裕贵走到两个弟弟身边坐下，他伸手拭掉亮脸上的泪痕。  
“一定要今天出发吗？”  
城之内亮的声音有些抖，他正处于分化期，情绪很不稳定。  
“我不想你走，翼哥哥。”他的手撑在榻上，很小，单薄。如果不是被提醒，没有人相信亮正在分化成为一个alpha。  
城之内翼低垂眼眸，抓住亮的手，徐徐揉捏。  
“他们的使者已经到了。”  
“嗯……”  
翼闭上眼，只是小声答应，却没有起身的动作。  
“……准备好了的话，我送你去。”  
城之内亮的哭声变大了，在安静的室内很突兀。清浅的豆香在室内飘来飘去，城之内裕贵看着镜子里面出落得愈发清秀的翼——城之内翼分化成omega前便初见美人胚子，分化以后更是夺目。  
一般而言，omega成年后不久都会定下姻亲。翼还没有成年，知晓他omega身份的人也不多，因此裕贵并没有为他随意结下亲事，想的是等翼成年了，自己的城主之位也更稳固了，再顺理成章让翼留在内城，六兄弟永远都能开开心心。  
城之内裕贵用大手盖住自己两个兄弟的手，他阖上双眼。  
“如果…如果那个人对你不好，一定要告诉我。”  
仔细算算，还有一月的样子，翼就要成年了。六兄弟约好了要在翼成人礼的那天陪他一起去海边晒太阳。  
翼很喜欢大海，他们六兄弟都喜欢。城之内城紧邻大海，大海生养了这群本该无忧无虑的少年。  
然而城之内翼必须离开这片大海，去往迢遥山原。  
“告诉我，我一定会来接你回来，过成人礼。”  
亮可能不明白，但裕贵和翼都很清楚，其实根本不存在回来这个选项。  
黑泽光并不是一个仁慈的城主，他也许体恤城民，关心下属，但到底是一个弑兄杀父的人。他要的东西，除非是明确的求不到，其余的只要力所能及，他一定会牢牢掌握。  
换句话说，即便城之内翼和他的婚姻再不美满，也绝对不可能有断绝关系的机会。  
他的东西始终都是他的，只要被打上了黑泽家的烙印就逃不出。这一点从黑泽光杀伐果断的行军作风以及疯传的坊间留言就能看出。  
他们都不会再有机会陪翼过一个开心的成人礼了。  
城之内翼身上淡淡的麝香平复着城之内裕贵的情绪。城之内亮的哭声逐渐压低，鼻子一抽一抽的，翼抽出手布，替六弟擦擦鼻涕。他的动作很静，裕贵的脑海里闪过翼在自己继任城主的那天，跪在大殿上说“恭喜兄长。”时的模样，低着头，压抑不住的喜悦。  
他们本可以是更亲密的。

3  
黑泽光的婚礼足够热闹。  
他既是八王子城新上任不久的城主，是征伐常胜的将军，又关爱百姓，因此他的婚礼热闹不足为奇。  
城之内裕贵放心不下自己的二弟，将内城事物托付给三弟，自己提议主动送行。八王子城派来的迎亲队伍自外城门口一直绵延到山原下的通城大桥。仲秋的时节，山上的红枫片片落在热闹的人堆，数不清的男女老幼个个都盯着那个小小的马车，与领在马车边的一身武士打扮的陌生人。  
“翼，我们快到了。”  
听到大哥这样提醒，原来还在发呆的城之内翼这才抬起头来。一路不算久，但他基本睡过去了，所以想探头看看外面，结果因为人太多了，他哪里见过这么热闹的人堆，心生不安，老老实实又坐回去。  
黑泽光早已站在红枫铺成的长毯尽头，等待许久。  
八王子城的城主早年还是二少主的时候，便以一张俊朗无双的脸闻名全国，今天的黑泽光一袭玄色和服搭配梳理好的马尾，长长的装饰太刀别在腰间，点饰刀柄的锦缎泛着金芒，更显郑重帅气。  
瞧见马车渐渐驶进自己的视线范围内。黑泽光勾起一个弧度微小的笑，看得一边围观的待嫁少女春心荡漾。  
那个陪在马车边的男人，黑泽光认识，城之内城的新城主，城之内裕贵。  
他的omega的“亲哥哥”。  
被城之内裕贵扶下马车的城之内翼蒙了一层面纱，顺着牵引，蹑手蹑脚下了马车，少年的眼睛始终是低着，明显修过的刘海与鬓发将他的脸部线条勾勒得更为细致。  
城之内翼踱步至黑泽光面前，系在腰间的两块佩玉随着他的走动碰撞，发出清脆的声响，他不敢抬头，黑泽光没在意。  
“翼。”  
城之内裕贵侧身，在城之内翼的耳边说了些什么，接着将翼的手牵过来。他的手不算白皙，有点小，但手型优雅，手指纤细，是健康的蜜色。城之内翼有些胆怯，在被牵引的时候下意识抓住兄长的手指，黑泽光眯眯眼，接过手，顺势发力把人拽到自己怀里。  
他的力气大了点，城之内翼发出一声轻呼，面纱应声而落。比大多数女性还要柔和的面容让围观人群发出低声的惊叹。  
黑泽俯下身，一个吻落在枫叶同色的红唇。  
“呜……”  
他睁着眼，将城之内翼那写满惊诧与羞怯的表情收进脑海。  
曾经那个瘦瘦小小的今井家小少爷长大了，出落成了漂亮的城之内家二少主城之内翼，比以前不知道好看多少倍。  
黑泽身后前来观礼的横山裕吹声响亮的哨子，人群爆发出激烈的欢呼。  
“辛苦了。”  
黑泽光伸出手臂拦挡住城之内翼，圈起人往自己的方向带。城之内裕贵没说话，脸红了又白，最终只得低下头。他们离得很近，城之内裕贵那毫无攻击性的豆香无论如何也不敢再进一步。  
黑泽光看着他顺从又可爱的omega新娘红了脸，柔润的唇光泽有弹性。令人心动的麝香在他圈起的领域内稍加试探，确认安全后轻快地徜徉起来。  
黑泽光露出满意的笑。

4  
按照步骤，城之内翼在与黑泽光完成婚礼的仪式后不用继续参加接下来的宴会。因此仪式结束，还有些晕乎乎的城之内翼就被三五个侍女先弄去沐浴洗漱，然后带到黑泽的寝殿。  
侍女们端来小巧精致的糕点，铺好干净的被褥，在屋内燃起安神用的熏香之后，便悄步退出了室内。  
偌大的寝殿内只剩下自己一个人，跪坐在榻上的城之内翼左右张望起来，不禁攥紧衣摆。  
“怎么办……”  
城之内翼是头一次出远门，兄长在外面参加宴会，身边也没有其他认识的人，这里根本就不是熟稔的城之内城，陌生的环境令他颇为不安。  
深吸几口气，平和的熏香稍微安抚着他紧张的神经。  
黑泽光的寝殿案桌上摆着一面小铜镜，城之内翼跪过去，盯着镜子里盛装打扮的自己，摸摸脸颊发呆。  
好陌生。  
不过，黑泽光的那张脸，城之内翼似乎并不陌生。  
虽然是长开了，帅气逼人，但如果城之内翼没看错的话，黑泽的脸和自己小时候的一个玩伴非常像。  
一个只是站在那里，不做任何事情，就能借外貌获得众人瞩目的男孩。  
可是那个时候，伴随元家没落，翼被父亲和兄长带着去往城之内城，那个叫做泷泽秀明的少年就再也没有出现了。城之内翼并不确定那个名叫黑泽光的alpha到底是不是他。离开的那天，旧藤泽城被付之一炬，他坐在马车上，呆呆地望升上天乌黑滚滚的浓烟，烟火的刺鼻气味埂在他的喉咙，兄长捂住了他的双眼。  
那个时候的泷泽，应该也跟随旧藤泽的覆灭一并消失了。  
城之内翼小心翼翼摘下棉帽。他松了松腰封，并不脱下。  
没有这么多巧合，泷泽秀明根本不是alpha，也不是什么八王子城的二少主，只是一个普普通通的小武士，来自今井翼不曾去过的山原。  
城之内翼的心里虽希望自己的玩伴能出现，但他清楚世上是不存在奇迹的。  
“哎…” 苦恼的揉揉自己的头发，嫁给一个和童年玩伴有几分肖似的人这件事，足够城之内翼心绪复杂，至于自己为什么会成为和亲的对象，直到现在依然都很困惑。  
诚然照顺序而言，由于城之内家只有他一个omega，因此可能被选作和亲对象。但是怪就怪在，自从被接到城之内家，不久后分化，到现在，一直以来，如此长的一段时间，父亲和兄长都尽可能减少身为omega的翼被他人认识的机会，而他的弟弟们也不会主动向外人提到二哥分化后的身份，对外传递的消息也是城之内家没有omega，只有六个alpha。  
八王子城离城之内城不近，除去商贸上的往来，平时压根就没交流。黑泽光到底是如何得知城之内家藏着个omega，还一口咬定要自己来和亲，着实想不通。  
桌上的糕点冒着白白的热气，应该是刚刚才被做好端出来的，城之内翼随手拿起一个尝，甘美的糖味在鼻腔中蔓延开来。  
“好吃……”  
自己不属于嗜甜类型，城之内家每天饭桌上最常见的就是豆腐制品，不管是水豆腐还是木棉豆腐，就算放糖吃起来也是一股豆味，所以城之内翼真的很少吃到这种单纯是面粉与糖混合在一起的小点心。他身上倒是有枫糖的味道，不过只能闻，不能吃。  
正巧一路上奔波，到了之后也没吃什么东西，他现在肚子饿得很，一盘糕点三两下就被装进肚子。  
他摸摸自己稍微撑起来一点的小肚皮，打了个不算响，但已很不雅观的饱嗝。  
吃饱了就很困，想睡觉。  
深知现在这个情况如果真的睡着了，不仅是丢自己的脸，还是在丢城之内的脸，但城之内翼架不住睡意袭来。他昨天很早就起来，一行人赶路将近一天一夜，今天到了之后又忙来碌去，真的很累。  
其实起初在温泉沐浴时，城之内翼就差点睡了过去，他都滑到水漫到嘴巴了，被屋外的侍女一声“夫人，您收拾好了吗？”活生生吓醒。  
而现在，仪式礼成，吃饱喝足，黑泽光又迟迟不来，他不敢做其他的事情，只得阖眼点点脑袋。  
不过话说回来，刚才的点心真的很好吃……  
咂咂嘴巴，城之内翼喃喃自语。  
“这么喜欢吃糕点吗？”  
“唔嗯……啊！”  
冷不防从身后响起一个低沉的男声，城之内翼先是睡得迷迷糊糊的，反应过来吓了一跳。他从榻上慌慌忙忙站起，却没意识到自己穿的并不是原本的男装常服而是繁琐的白无垢，不小心踩到下摆摔倒，被身后的男人稳稳扶住。  
“谢、谢谢你。”  
城之内翼支支吾吾半天，想不到能说点什么，只好干巴巴的道谢，借对方的肩膀站好，闪躲的目光有意无意瞧着面前的男人。  
不知道何时出现在屋内的黑泽光。  
黑泽光的个子不算高，和城之内翼差不多，甚至还稍微矮一点点。但此刻面无表情，一双下垂眼让男人的气势陡增危险。漂亮的眼瞳像城之内翼以前练字时研磨的墨泥，两颗小小的泪痣是不注意滴在纸上的墨滴。  
好熟悉的泪痣……  
城之内翼的脑子还在转，突然，黑泽凑近了一些，食指擦在城之内翼的嘴角。  
“诶、怎么…怎么啦？”  
黑泽的手上有茧，厚厚一层，一碰就知道是常年在外奔波，与自己养得嫩嫩的皮肤完全不同。但很白，白得自然。黑泽不出声，指尖点在嘴角窝，顺着唇缝在唇线上轻划。城之内翼紧张得不得了，大气不出一声。黑泽的指头弄得嘴皮痒痒的，他不由得抿嘴，唇瓣无意裹住黑泽的指尖。  
“下次吃的时候不用这么着急，都是给你准备的。” 黑泽光收回手，瞧了眼城之内翼，“刚刚嘴角沾到了点心屑。”  
“啊、噢，好、好的。”  
城之内翼想问话，但黑泽的眼神过于冰冷，他咽了口口水，还是放弃了。过一会，又觉得屋里的熏香很好闻，于是尖起鼻子多吸了两口。  
黑泽光看着他的好奇模样失笑：“这是龙涎香，喜欢的话以后你让侍女多点一些就好。”  
龙涎香是什么香，城之内翼不知道。城之内虽说临近海边，但毕竟是个小城，特产只有豆腐，因此肯定不如以锦缎华绸享誉全国的八王子城富庶。在家里面除了他都是一堆alpha，不太讲究的，久了之后城之内翼也习惯了，他也不是研究香料的人。  
不过，他还是很喜欢在房间里熏香，包括自己偶尔犯病的时候，就会在房间里点一两束。一是图个安心，二是这样的香味与自己身上的味道不一样，可以随时变化，不会暴露自己的内心。  
一时间室内再度安静下来。  
城之内翼想，这样干站着也没用，他瞥眼窗外，天色已沉下来，他主动往前走了一步，帮黑泽脱掉最外层的小褂，然后跪在地上叠好，从床榻旁的小箱取出侍女为黑泽准备好的睡袍。  
“那个…您要不要先去洗漱？我可以帮您准备热水与衣服……”  
“为什么不把衣服换掉？”  
黑泽从背后抱住他，山野的风捎来辽远的青草与沉稳的海盐。alpha的味道如果与草木或者大海有关，这样的人一般都更不易被感情左右，有自己的规划，坚持，对于爱情的需求并不如常人迫切，黑泽光两样都占全了。  
城之内转转眼珠：“就是忘了…”  
其实并不是忘了，下车的时候，裕贵哥哥叮嘱他一会无论遇到什么事情，都不可以换掉自己的婚服。城之内翼不明白为什么会有这样的要求，不过他向来很乖，老实巴交在洗浴后换回纯白嫁衣。  
“不喜欢的话，我现在就去换。”他以为黑泽不满意，动两下要起来。  
“问一下而已。”黑泽光的怀抱很紧，城之内翼挣不开，黑泽的声音很沉，气息吹在他因为摘下棉帽而露出来的脖颈，他颤抖着，“我帮你脱掉好了。”  
黑泽光松开他，坐到了离他不远的床榻上。屋内的光线暗，城之内翼夜视能力不行，他摸索着小箱边的火柴盒，起身给油灯点火，被黑泽光摁了一下肩膀。  
城之内回过头去，看不太清黑泽的表情。  
“过来。”  
点点头，城之内磨磨蹭蹭往黑泽那边靠。他的衣摆太长太紧，只能小下挪过去。挨到黑泽的身边时，黑泽帮忙解开繁琐的腰封，拍拍大腿，让城之内坐上去。  
没有点灯的室内很暗，城之内掐住黑泽的肩膀，脸埋进黑泽的颈侧。  
“路上很辛苦吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“刚才的点心很喜欢吗？下次我再让膳房给你做一点。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“不要跟我说谢谢，今井……翼。”  
城之内翼抖了一下，黑泽光手指插入少年的顺发。  
“头抬起来。”  
城之内翼乖巧地扬脸，细细的吻啄在他的嘴唇。黑泽的手很热，替他脱下了厚重的外层和服。插在胸口的怀剑与末广被随意丢到枕边，城之内翼大开的衣摆下只剩一条兜裆布，拽得松松垮垮。  
“很甜。”  
一个吻结束，城之内翼红着脸，听到了黑泽光随口点评。  
城之内翼从来没有和除了家里面的兄弟们，以及好友外的alpha如此亲密。作为和亲对象，未来的枕边人，更是他曾经的玩伴的人竟分化为了alpha，一个无论长相还是能力而言都相当完美的alpha。说不出来的五味杂陈。  
黑泽光身上的气味很是沉稳，大手时不时拍在城之内翼的背。不出一会，城之内便被黑泽的气味烘得双眼迷蒙。他浑身软绵绵，扣在黑泽肩头的手自然放松。粘腻的无色液体顺着腿根滑到了黑泽的腿上，将玄色和服上的家纹浸湿。  
黑泽的大手钻进内袍，掐住城之内翼的腰。omega的身形偏瘦，腰腹没有过于硬梆梆的肌肉群，不过城之内翼平时有锻炼，腰肉紧实，肚子有天然的小软肉。  
黑泽捏捏软软的肚肉，手指沿着细致的人鱼线下滑，两指并拢摁压下腹。  
“嗯啊……”  
城之内的嘴唇微启，吐出潮湿的热气。他稍稍扭动，湿热的水痕在黑泽的衣袍划开暧昧。  
“长大了。”  
黑泽光的手指顺着他的臀线下滑，中指在城之内翼湿润的后穴口有意无意轻戳，黏滑的水液一点点缠住黑泽的指骨，陌生的触感让城之内翼有些胆颤，但体内升起的快感又放任他讨好似往黑泽的怀里贴。  
“光……光……”  
并拢的两指毫不费力钻进城之内翼的体内，缓缓地进入，在内里凸起的地方戳弄，退出来的时候带出一滩水，黑泽光抱住双腿发抖的城之内翼，将那些尚未流出穴口的体液塞回去。  
“疼？”  
黑泽光轻吻城之内翼红红的鼻尖，怀里的omega往后退了些，摇摇脑袋，伸出舌尖挨拢，舔弄起黑泽眼角的泪痣与嘴唇。呼噜呼噜的，像只猫儿小心翼翼寻求主人的爱抚。  
黑泽光知道城之内翼并不喜欢猫，不过从小到大，他一直认为这是同性相斥的表现。  
“这么大的人了，还撒娇。”  
黑泽身上的海盐腥气很浓，若有若无的青草味在城之内翼裸露的肌肤上逗弄，挑起细细的小鸡皮疙瘩。身上最后一层薄衫在动作间褪下来，搭在omega细瘦的手臂。雪白的内衫与蜜色皮肤在一片昏暗中形成鲜明对比，黑泽抽出手指，指头捏住城之内翼挺立的乳尖。  
城之内翼被掐得乳尖发红，黑泽光还要低头去咬他的乳头，舌尖去戳乳尖小小的缝。他被咬得喉结上下滚来滚去，觉得羞耻了，就死死咬住唇，往人嘴里送得更多。他的腰不住拧扭，没了手指塞堵，水液汩汩跟着流。黑泽的衣袍湿了个透，他顺势扯掉丢到一边，然后捉住城之内翼的手腕。  
“累的话跟我说。”  
他不问城之内翼要不要做，想不想做，拉着城之内翼的手碰自己。城之内翼的眼神飘忽忽的，很迷茫，碰到黑泽硬得发胀的阴茎小心撸动两下，就乖乖的抬高臀部，又像只猫儿一样轻巧的跪上去，将巨大的勃起吞进自己的身体。城之内翼撑住黑泽的肩膀，放松地往下坐，坐得很缓、很沉。黑泽能感受到顶端蹭到了城之内翼的生殖腔外壁，末端的结卡在肉环处。  
黑泽顶弄的动作不大，但重，顶弄间拍出很多水，积在两人交合的腰腹下，把城之内翼的阴囊都打湿了。黑泽的手放在城之内翼的会阴处，每撞一下就摁一次，城之内翼的眼睛湿湿的，生理性的盐水滴落，滑到嘴角，又被他自己用舌头舔回去。他的嘴巴张得大大的，不停来回叫着黑泽，秀明，光，泷泽。两个名字被他细碎的嗓音喊出数千种花样。  
“我在，我在。”  
黑泽光含着城之内翼厚厚的耳垂反复撕磨舔舐，腰上用力，肿胀的龟头凿进那层脆弱的薄膜，潮水涌来，争先恐后的快感把黑泽光裹得头皮发麻，他揪住城之内翼的腰，揪得那块肉发乌，力气越来越重，撞得城之内翼大声呜咽。  
“秀、秀君！呜哇！”  
黑泽光还是把城之内翼放倒在床榻，新换的被褥熏染着龙涎香的气息，城之内翼躺在雪白的大褂上，下身一片狼藉，浑浊的精液、透明的爱液与吞不进的涎水将这片纯白混染上黑泽家的颜色，像朝阳一般明丽，似晚霞一样绚烂。城之内翼有一双媚人的猫眼，在此刻极为明显，昏暗罩住明亮的琥珀，眼角像勾了精妆，晕染出妖冶的水光。  
“光，咳，秀君……哈啊！”  
曾经的玩伴泷泽秀明，如今他的alpha黑泽光，长成后如山原神祗高雅贵气，给人无法亲近的疏离。在城之内翼看来，面前的alpha离他太远了，他们虽然自幼认识，可这强大的alpha气息是自己不曾嗅触过的。这个alpha即使此刻也只是在浅尝欲情，哪怕一个温柔的吻也不愿施舍于他，一如幼年离开时那样决然沉默。黑泽光的额线棱角分明，脸部轮廓充满了强烈的男性气息，对比那个曾经被自己说成是“小姑娘”的玩伴，如此目生。黑泽的动作那么缠绵，像极了要与城之内翼融为一体。  
明明早已离去，却还是执意要与幼年玩伴结为姻亲。  
城之内翼被撞得直咳嗽。他很痛，又痛又爽，快感是怒咆的海啸，流不尽的海水晕湿他的眼。他哭出声，忍不住要朝这个冷傲却柔情的男人求爱寻欢。  
“泷泽、咳咳。秀君，呜……”  
二人的连接处传来的热意，令城之内翼蜷起脚尖，手指探试确认。  
这个世界上真的有奇迹。  
压在身上的黑泽光下颚挂着一滴汗，城之内翼努力撑背去舔，去闻，他尝到故乡的海，山原的风，久别的爱。  
从小，翼最喜欢的就是大海，大海生他养他。过去，大海卷走了他那位来自山原的玩伴；如今，为他带来了一位复生在山原的爱人。  
他伸出手，向这位山原的神明祈求拥抱。  
“秀、君……哈啊……泷泽，秀君，抱抱我……嗯～！”  
听见呼唤的黑泽光沉眸，眼里似有笑意。他倾身，在这位纯真的，散发着痛与过去，爱与未来的凡人的颈后，留下独属泷泽秀明的标记。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有后续吧……


End file.
